


Just To Prove a Point

by alienevan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Donna’s fate fix-it sorta?, F/M, Falling In Love, Humour, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienevan/pseuds/alienevan
Summary: Our beloved Alienboy is head over heels in love with Donna and is having a hard time both hiding it or confessing to it, which leads into himaccidentallycomparing her to Aphrodite, and what better way to prove it than to go on a little adventure?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble, The Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 28
Kudos: 114





	1. “Love is a universal thing! And lust.”

She had absolutely no clue he was ogling her, not a slightest idea, and honestly how could she because he was _perfectly_ capable of hiding it completely, a skill he took great pride in, indeed. He only let his gaze linger on her curves when she was indulged in something of her own, like running away from the human and Timelord blood hungry Gerds at The Beach Space Station (“Yes Donna, that is what it’s called, it’s not like I make up the names! Well... not often. Well, not this time. Well... I might’ve been involved.”). The humid simulated beach air had frizzed up her straightened locks into a wonderful curly mess. She had been wearing shorts, jean shorts to be precise, tight, black, short enough to show her creamy dreamy wonderful thighs, to be even more precise. That case was a close one though, as he had nearly bumped into an enormous fargander tree when he had let his gaze linger on her bottom.

”Oi, Beachboy!!! Are you having a picnic date with that tree, or what the hell is keeping you back!?” She had yelled at him when he had hastily patted an apology to the tree’s trunk before running of behind her.

Actually there was one other case when he nearly got caught staring, the situation being when an oidepeo soldier had ripped, literally _ripped_ her button-up shirt from her in on the battlefield in front of an entire oidepeo army. Now, you really couldn’t blame him for this one. She had screamed louder than he had actually ever thought even Donna to be capable of screaming, and smacked the soldier so hard on their face that they simply dropped on the ground as if all the bones on their body had disappeared. 

“Good night asshole, sour dreams and bitter nightmares!” She howled, leaning over their unconscious face, throwing back her ginger curls when straightening up. The army surrounding them on all sides froze to their places. Did Donna just stop an entire army attacking them?

Of course The Doctor had a little hard time concentrating on small details like that, when an actual Goddess had descended from the Gallifreyan heavens in front of him and was standing there with two pieces of white cloth in her hands, her only bra clad chest rising with fast breaths, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes burning as bright as her hair. _Oh_ and her sweet collarbones, and how he would like to taste the sparkling sweat between her breasts. He let his gaze linger downwards onto her belly and her hips still clad in jeans. He liked jeans. He liked Donna’s hips in jeans, oh yes, he did.

And then it was all over when the self-awareness suddenly hit her and she realized she was actually standing there half naked. He averted his gaze to her eyes just in time, when she quickly covered her torso with her hands.

A deep blush creeped on her face, and suddenly the fire-turned-into-embarrassment was covering her face in red. “Don’t just stand there Timeboy, give me something to wear!!!” Why did she always yell? Well okay, maybe it was reasonable at this time. He quickly stripped off his coat, only slightly getting entangled with the fabric, hastily handing it over to her.

”Trust an invading oidipeio armyman finally to tie your tongue up.” She said as she snatched the coat off his hands and hurriedly wrapped it around her torso. “Wow, must’ve lost a few pounds with all the running, this jacket actually fits me this time.”

”As a matter of fact, I adjusted the design to adapt to its wearer when I met that brilliant tailor person on GX1, remember”. He weakly exclaimed. “She was quite brilliant, remember? Anyway, the suit grows bigger if a big—, hmn, I mean —” he stammered as he saw her eyebrows reach alarmingly high areas on her forehead.

”Couldn’t let me have that one, now could you? Do you have an honestly setting in that awkward alien brain of yours we can adjust sometimes? Or just completely turn off.” 

And with that she turned her back and marched off towards the TARDIS, the soldiers finally waking up from their posts, but instead of trying to stop her they just weakly stood aside and let her stroll away. “Donna, wait!” He ran behind her and gave a quick smile to the soldiers before reaching her and the TARDIS.

_Smooth going, Alienboy. How hard can it be just to tell her you like her? Like really, really adore her?_

Pretty darn hard, apparently. A month of lingering gazes went by before the next borderline embarrassing incident of prolonged ogling happened again. This time it was in the TARDIS. He was happily minding his own business, eating some banana pancakes for breakfast when she appeared on the doorframe.

“G’morning” She sleepily exclaimed sitting down to the table and grabbing some pancakes to her plate. “Have coffee?”

He stared at her face. Months, months worth of traveling and this was the first time he saw her without make-up. _Jesus fucking Christ of Earth. She is so beautiful. She is so, so, so fucking gorgeous._ He stared at her soft, light skin, the freckles on her cheeks and nose and forehead, the way her lips curved, the way she sleepily blinked and how her beautiful soft wrinkles around her eyes formed when she did that thing, wait, that thing was —

Donna suspiciously squinted her eyes at him. “What’re you staring at?” She said, having stopped eating and holding a pancake halfway to her mouth. 

“Uhh, umm, I’m, I’m —”

”And here we go again, the second time the cat got the Timeboy’s tongue, only this time I have no clue what the cat is.”

He blushed vigorously.

She slammed the pancake down. ”Okay, am I seriously this hideous to you? I thought after three months traveling together I could get a little more comfortable with you and only do my make-up after breakfast, but clearly you have never seen a forty-year-old human woman before in your life. Pick your companions better next time!” She gave him a freezing sarcastic smile, got up and started marching towards her room.

”No, Donna, wait!” He finally yelled. She turned around at the doorframe. It did not help that she was only wearing a bathrobe, to be frank it made concentrating a lot harder. When had he become this helpless? His hand shot up to scratch his neck in desperation.

“It’s just that... err... you look... you look like a Gallifreyan Goddess.”

She stared. And stared. A slow left eyebrow slowly climbed up to form a frown on her face. “Seriously? Is that all you can come up with?”

“I’m serious!”

“Okay which _Goddess_ do I look like? The Goddess of Death?”

“You’re way too fleshy for that!”

”Oi!!!!” And her hands were on her those hips again and there was the fire in her eyes he so much wished to ignite with his tongue on her skin.

 _Get it together._ “The Goddess of Love” He weakly whispered. “Beautiful.”

”You are so making this up to save the situation.”

”Am not! The Goddess of Love, or Aphrodite, Venus or Hathor, to give a few examples of what you Earthians call her, is actually a God seen in quite many cultures all over the Universe. Love is a universal thing! And lust.“

”I thought you lot were a scientific people. You have yourself told me, and proven me, that magic doesn’t exist. Why would you have Gods then? I’m sorry if I have to break it to you, but Gods are not real, they’re something humans, and well, I guess aliens too, made up.”

He suddenly stood up, leaped over to her, grabbed her hand and started pulling her behind him to the console room.

”Oi Spaceman! Get off me!!!”

”I’m going to show you.”

”Show me what?”

”Are you thick?! GODS!”

They came to the console room (The Doctor not quite having to drag Donna behind him anymore) and The Doctor rushed to prepare setting the TARDIS into the time vortex.

 _You could just tell her you like her._ The tiny nagging voice in his ear again. “Better to show than tell...” He quietly whispered to himself as he hit the last button and they rushed off into space and time, a nerve-reck of an alien Doctor, with a confused but extremely intrigued Donna Noble by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, pls talk to me and let me know what you think in the comments and leave Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> This is the first fic I’m posting IN PUBLIC. Hooray me.
> 
> PS. I love Donna Noble, if that wasn’t clear.


	2. ”She is enormous and she sparkles. And she’s ginger.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this one is a little more serious. Some lusting and loving, with a low-key adventure to the side.

A loud parking job and a clothing change later they were rushing the quiet streets of outer ancient Athens at dawn, The Doctor showing the way and Donna following close behind. 

“Will you _wait!_ I thought the running was limited to us saving the universe and oh yes, being in life danger, not you making a point to me about me being a — about a... _Goddess_.”

“The Goddess of love, lust and mating to be precise. The ritual is about to start and we don’t want to miss it, now do we?” The Doctor stopped on a street corner and pulled Donna beside him in the shadows, pointing to a hooded figure leaving their home, glancing around and hurriedly walking towards the mountains.

“Here we go with the mating again.” Donna sighed.

The Doctor turned to Donna and wiggled his eyebrows. “Brilliant.” And then he took off following the figure, leaving Donna to helplessly give the dork a smile before setting off after him.

 _This is better._ He felt more at home on the field, concentrating on smelling the events and happenings. Not like in the TARDIS, where in whatever room he walked in there was the lovely smell of Donna just swirling around, inviting him to get all drugged up on it and ogley. He needed a break from that, yes he did. 

Ten minutes and twenty three seconds later they were standing by the edge of a forest where a narrow, dark path led towards the high mountain standing above them. The last light of the setting sun was now gone and the only light they could see was from the torches of the hooded figures coming from the outskirts of the city.

Donna was out of breath. “I have a question for you. Why can’t you just park the TARDIS right at the center of the action?”

”What would be the fun in that?”

Donna rolled her eyes. 

“Aren’t you particularly cranky today.” The Doctor exclaimed.

”You dragged me onto an adventure before my morning coffee, remember?! Also, need I remind that it was morning where I woke up, and you drag me off to a sunset. I will never, ever get used to that.”

”Right. Oh LOOK!” The Doctor pointed towards a particular figure who had come without a robe and was now digging through a dark pile of something by the edge of the forest.

“Extra robes. Brilliant.” Donna said, and rushed towards the pile before The Doctor had time to raise a questioning eyebrow. _She is curious after all._

The path was dark, ascending and rocky, and they had no torches, but even Donna had stopped complaining when they got to the forest, simply because it was _so beautiful_. There was something in the air, that low hum, the rustling of the leaves, and a silent crackle from far away. It smelled like moss and mountain springs.

After awhile The Doctor figured the humming came from the humans. They were singing. It got louder and louder, until they came to a clearing full of hooded figures crouched around a fire and an altar in the middle, their bodies caught in a looping swaying motion. Stars above them.

The air was thick in this place, wrapped around these humans in a dense manner, pointing out that something magnificent was about to happen at this place and time in space.

”All the places you’ve taken me all over the universe, and the most magical one ends up being on my own Earth?” Donna bluntly stated when they stopped by the trees. The Doctor got stuck for a moment looking at Donna, her face illuminated by the orange light of the burning fire, smoke swirling around her hair.

Gracefully, he stumbled and almost tripped on a particularly high root of a tree. What was it with him and trees? Did the fuckers have something against him? _Can't just let me ogle at her in peace, can you?_

"The always elegant Lord of Time."

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Let’s go. And please don't call me that.”

They got good seats on the front row, quickly getting into the humming and swaying themselves, losing the sense of time or space or any other dimensions.

Sway left, right, left, right, just like the rustling leaves of the trees and suddenly the fire was in the Doctor, it was in his ears and it filled his head with its lovely warmth. He looked at Donna to see if she felt it too and she did, because there was that fire and she was looking at him with wide eyes full of wonder, life and curiosity, and full of _Donna_.

He almost kissed her. He moistened his lips and his gaze fell down on hers, lush, red, partly parted, her breath suddenly coming out foggy and fuck, he could smell that she was slightly aroused.

But then the humming stopped and all sound seemed to ascend from the clearing. In The Doctor’s opinion it was almost anti-climatic when She finally ascended on the altar, mostly because She really, really did not compare to Donna Noble. 

Donna, however, was impressed, and that’s why he had brought them there, wasn’t it, so it was all good.

“Doctor...” She whispered, wide-eyed and staring at the tall feminine figure on the altar. She was naked, only a cloth wrapped around her waist, slowly sitting down crossing one leg on top of the other, leaning on the altar with one hand and slowly wiping her red hair from her face with the other.

”She is enormous and she sparkles. _And_ she’s ginger.” Donna said weakly. 

“Now Donna, remember what we’ve talked about judging other species.”

”Her. Skin. _Sparkles_. And don’t give that patronizing tone to me.” She was not wrong. Aphrodite omitted a curious glimmer from Her skin, a kind that made it hard to tell where Her skin ended and the air begun.

“She is radiant.” Donna whispered, and turned to look at the Doctor.

He looked Donna in the eyes. “Yep.”

As if connected to the Goddess now, the crowd simultaneously got up and started to dance. Aphrodite had begun to sing. She laid down on the rock, arching her back, gazing at the stars while her sweet voice swirled through the night. The Doctor couldn't help but imagine Donna in the same position. At least it was dark enough there to hide his blushing.

At some point they must’ve gotten up as well, because they were with the crowd, swaying their bodies to the music.

Yes, there was music now. He didn’t know where it was coming from, and frankly, he didn’t care. He looked at Donna, slowly moving her body, looking at him, breathless. _By the name of all the love Goddesses in the Universe_. She took a sip of her drink — blood-red liquid, must be wine — and closed her eyes, smiled softly to herself while swaying. Where had she gotten the drink? Very lazy wondering. He gazed down at his own hand and noticed he also had one, taking a sip and — there was nothing else to do than surrender to this sweet burning honey dripping all over his veins inside his body, warming him up.

It was on Donna’s cheeks as well, the red, and she laughed, all worries about the universe wiped from the world as the _love_ and _lust_ swirled inside her. The Doctor smelled it. He felt the same. Sweet honey poison, lifting away the responsibility from his lean shoulders. 

There were hours, there were food; grapes, bread, cheese and some more of that sweet red burning liquid. All words were lost on them. At some point Donna had gotten herself a piece of cheese and she was shoving it in The Doctors mouth, stuffing two fingers in. He tasted the cheese and her salty fingers. 

And then she kissed him. Slowly. Leaning in, orange hair falling to tickle his neck, brushing her lips on his cheek first, then slowly parting her lips to kiss his. She softly, softly sucked on his lower lip and he completely surrendered to it and sort of melted into her arms, and there they embraced, bodies wrapped upon each other, dancing slowly, dancing wildly, snogging, as the love turned into lust.

Aphrodite had gotten up at some point and She was now dancing on the ground not too far away from them, a few heads taller than the rest of the crowd swirling around her.

At some point The Doctor must’ve gotten an idea that hadn’t quite reached from his unconscious mind to the aware one, because suddenly he was moving towards the Goddess, once again pulling Donna behind him from her wrist. Only she did not protest at all this time.

They pushed through the crowd to Aphrodite who was interacting with the people around her, giving them her blessings and every now and then even dancing with some.

She glanced over to them and noticed Donna, Her gaze stopping and locking on her eyes full of wonder.

“Doctor?” Donna whispered, pulling at his sleeve.

She was scared. He turned around to her, taking hold of her hand.

Aphrodite had stopped singing, but still the music continued. She came over in one long step, crouched down to face Donna and offered Her hand to her. Bewildered, Donna stared at Her magnificent face in awe. Freckles. Light, glowing skin. They were so much alike. Donna stepped closer and carefully took Her hand.

“You, my sweet lady...” Aphrodite whispered with a voice that held the voices of many. “... Are the single most important Human in the existence of the Universe.”

Donna blushed. Her hand was absorbed by her hand, Aphrodite’s limits defying body making even Donna’s own boundaries twirl. 

"I have a gift for you, if you allow it. Something that you will need later."

Donna nodded.

Then She kissed her. The Doctor looked in awe, seeing the two Goddesses melt, burn, twirl into each other, into an embrace. They stayed there, shimmering. Donna's body seemed to absorb something from Aphrodite – the boundary defying glimmer. It wrapped around her head, like a protective shield and there it glowed until it became invisible. For a moment he was scared Donna would get lost in the embrace, but then she emerged, glowing, cheeks flush, taking the Doctor’s hand.

“Let’s get out of here before Zeus hears you're here. She told me He holds a grudge on you from that time you helped Poseidon with the spear.” And so she pulled him by the wrist into the forest towards the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. We will get into the Sexy Times on the last chapter and it will be here soon!


	3. “Your freckles are on fire.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally gets what he’s been craving after. And well, Donna too.

She still shimmered when they got back to the ship. They giggled, drunk on the feeling of it all, and well, maybe also the wine just a little bit.

“Your freckles are on fire, Donna”.

“Cool your jets, Spaceman.” She said, but the effect was quite vague due to the fact that she was still pulling him behind her through the TARDIS towards her bedroom.

Donna pulled him straight to the bed, pushed him down on it and started climbing on top of him. All he could do was whimper weakly. It was as if all the muscles on his body had stopped working. She raised an eyebrow. “Wordless again, are we?”

“You can’t really blame me for being wordless after watching you snog with Aphrodite.”

”Oh you liked that, didn’t you?”

They were still clothed in the cloaks, and Donna stripped hers off while sitting on top of The Doctor. He whimpered again and made an effort to lift his hand to unbutton her shirt, but she smirked and slapped his hand away. “Not so fast.”

And she simply laid on top of him, snuggling up to him, nuzzling his neck with her nose.

”Mhhh...” Weak whimpers. _God, I’m useless_. He felt himself harden at feeling her weight on him, her lovely body pressed against his on the soft bed. He felt drowsy. She had gotten up, starting to strip herself, but he felt his eyes flutter closed. _Concentrate_. He felt her hand on his chest, loosening his tie, buttoning his shirt open. _Stay awake! No, no, no nnononononooo!_ His mind shuttered away, and the last thing he remembered was laying on his side, her naked body pressed against his, hugging him from behind, spooning him, and her damp, slow breath on his neck.

—————

He woke up before him, of course he did, and it took exactly one second to realize what had happened. He snapped his eyes open. They’d turned around during the night, The Doctor was now spooning Donna, his arm around her waist and a hand on her belly, his mouth on her neck. He tried hard not to smell Donna’s hair behind her ear.

 _What do I do now?_ But he didn't have to answer that question because right then Donna stirred by his side. “Hmmp.” She sleepily exclaimed as she turned around to face him, only opening her eyes when their noses touched. He stared at her in slight panic. 

“Doctor?” She jerked up on the bed, letting the blanket covering her slide away only to realize she was, indeed, stark naked. Letting out a small scream she quickly yanked the blanket to cover herself, simultaneously exposing The Doctor’s naked body.

”Oi!” He jumped up trying to cover himself while she hastily turned around to stare at the wall.

”Doctor! What the hell was that yesterday?!" She quickly grabbed her bathrobe and did her best to wrap it around herself without exposing too much skin. "Did they DRUG US?!” 

He was too busy finding his boxers and pulling up his pants while jumping on one leg to answer right away. ”I uhh... I don’t know! No, no, I don’t think so! I would have noticed it.” Donna chose this moment to glance around to watch what he was doing and caught him breathing out, trying to smell his own breath. She rolled her eyes.

“It was only regular wine, not even that much alcohol in it. More like grape juice, really.”

”So I was drugged by grape juice?”

“Yes... No! Well, no, you were — or we were, participating in an Aphroditean love ritual.”

”Right. We didn’t have sex yesterday, did we?” 

“No!” He was quite certain they didn’t. “We just... you know...”

She turned around, lifting an eyebrow, a slow smirk spreading across her face. “Yes?” Her gaze lingered on his upper body. _Oh shit, oh shit, she’s checking me out..._

“Umm... Uh — I mean, that we, um, _kissed_. And cu-cuddled. But we didn’t... you know.”

She bursted out laughing and sat on the bed. His shirt was hanging on his shoulders unbuttoned and he stopped the process of working on it. “What?”

“Well, it’s just. I guess we have to talk about this now.”

They stared at each other for a while, Donna smirking, The Doctor suspiciously eyeing her. “Are you serious? Donna Noble, not storming off, not passive-aggressive, no sarcastic comments, no _Oi, Spaceman this and that_!”

”Nope, I’m getting all the fun I need from seeing you trying to talk about emotions and sex.” She smiled, winked, stood up and walked across the room, spotted her knickers on the floor on the way and grabbed them, turning around to face him at the door. “C’mon. I’m getting that morning coffee now. And then you’ll explain what the hell just happened.”

He was left staring after her dumbstruck, the shirt still hanging on him unbuttoned.

—————

“I guess you’re not disgusted by it then?” Donna asked. She was sitting in the kitchen, holding her hand around the steaming coffee mug on the table.

“Disgusted by what?”

“By the fact that we snogged yesterday.”

“Donna, to what part of you is it still unclear that I compared you _to the Goddess of Love_ , the most beautiful creature on Earth. And well, other planets as well.”

She took a sip of her coffee, a slight smirk spreading on her face.

“I snogged with the Goddess of Love.” 

The Doctor giggled. “Yep.” He looked her in the eyes. “You are still shimmering.”

“So, you fancy me then?”

He blushed bright red. “Umm, err, yeah. Yeah, I quite fancy you.”

“Why?” It was her turn to blush. “I don’t get it. I’m just... ordinary. Inferior DNA and all that.”

The Doctor worked hard on stopping himself from rolling his eyes. “Donna, no. No you are not. You are absolutely brilliant and frankly, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And besides, even Aphrodite said you were the most important woman in the creation.”

Donna stared at her hands, cheeks flushed. “She was ravishing. Absolutely magical.”

”Well, you know, technically it’s not magical, they are just different creature’s of the Earth with powers that seem magical to humans. You can think of them kind of like the archetypes, the true forms from which concepts like love and lust are created from.”

”Hey I have an idea. How about just some days, some lovely, beautiful days, we simply allow the universe to be a bit magical?” 

“I’m just stating the facts here, if you would —“ But the rest of his sentence was cut short by her pulling him into a passionate kiss by his neck.

Why was he so weak with her? No control. He simply surrendered again, melting into her touch, letting her lead the kiss and explore his lips until she was done and pushed him away.

”I see I have gained a new way to shut you up.” She smirked. He crashed his head on his hands, the puddle he was, weak before Donna Noble. “So it seems.” He weakly exclaimed. He was panting. _Weak_.

He raised his head up and met her gaze. Behind the confident words were doubtful eyes, studying his, looking for answers.

”I want you, Donna.”

She whimpered and sighed. “Please.”

That’s all he needed to hear and in a second he was pressing her body against the wall with his and kissing her, on her wet mouth, on her jawline, on her neck by her hairline, sniffing her hair that still had a slight tint of that stunning Aphrodite smell left, mixing with Donna’s in an intoxicating way.

She was kissing him back hard. His other hand was in her hair, pulling slightly and the other gripping her by her waist, slowly playing with the knot on her bathrobe. “May I?”

“Yes.” — a fluttering sigh. He used his fingers to flick the robe open and stepped back for a moment to admire Donna. She was standing there, panting, breathless, flushed. She raised her hand to the edge of the robe, playing with it, then slowly parting the fabric to reveal her bare breasts and belly.

She was only wearing knickers under the robe.

She wiggled her eyebrows shyly.

He, a Timelord, was breathless before her. He lifted up his hand, and slowly traced the curve of her breast, the curve of her waist, the curve of her hip... 

And then he was guiding her to her bedroom, his hands soon all over her body, admiring the soft freckled skin he had yearned to taste for so long. She was grabbing his hair and tucking it with quite some force. Very Donna.

”I want to make you scream.” He whispered in her ear huskily. She moaned, tucking his hair even harder. He was rubbing against her, her hips bucking upwards to meet the hardness in his pants.

”Off with this.” She ripped his shirt. _Ripped it_. Very Donna, indeed. And then she rolled him over, lifted him up to take the shirt off, pushed him down to unzip his pants and then pulled them down, leaving him naked under him. 

“No surprises here.” She said while brushing her hand over his length. His hips bucked and he groaned. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She smirked. “Oh, that you’re just a regular bloke.”

” _Just? A regular bloke_???”

“Oh don’t get your ego all wound up, alright, you are impressive, I just mean that no Alienboy-bits in the pants.”

He nudged his hips towards hers. “My bits are _extremely_ alien, thank you very much.” She slowly swirled her hips against him. He groaned again and reached out to pull her closer by her hips. 

”Good for you I’m into it.”

”Ahhh, very good, yes.”

She nudged down on the bed, laid down, grabbed his cock by the base and took him in her mouth. He moaned long and hard.

”Donna...” He panted. “I think you’re underestimating how turned-on I am right now.”

She smirked with him in her mouth, licking and sucking on his length. He groaned and concentrated very, very hard on not coming yet.

A little longer...

He pushed her away, pulling her on him for a long kiss, easing down the bathrobe from her shoulders, then turning her around again and nudging down to return the favor, stopping to kiss her breasts all over, sucking on the nipple, biting the curve of her stomach, tracing his touch from her waist to her hips and then diving between her legs, teasing her through her knickers first before taking them off.

He gripped her hips hard to hold her still while he tasted her wet center. She gasped and bucked her head back. _Gorgeous_. There was her hand, pulling, or more like pushing hard on his hair to hold him where she wanted his tongue to be. He had dreamed of this sight for so long. Donna’s body above her, shaking with pleasure.

”Yes, please, don’t stop.” She sighed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

”Shhh!”

He went on, noting her shakes becoming more vibrant, how her muscles tensed and clenched, her breathing got heavier and faster and her moans louder.

He went on.

“Doctor...”

He teased her entrance with his finger. A loud gasp.

He entered a finger. Another one.

“I’m gonna... I’m... Uhhhh...”

She shook, tensing and relaxing, getting closer and closer.

And then she screamed out, her whole body bucking up and shaking as he drew her over the edge, and she pushed his head and his tongue flat on her clit, grasping his hand to hold the fingers inside her still while she rode out her orgasm. 

“Oh my God...”

He climbed up to lay on top of him and nuzzled his nose to her neck.

”Which God?”

He got a very weak smack on his shoulder. “Ouch!!”

“Shh, Alienboy. Give the girl a break.”

They lay there, him holding her, her enjoying the after-waves of the orgasm, his erection hard on her thigh, him resisting the urge to rub against her.

She traced her hand on his bottom and pinched. Quite a high squeak escaped his mouth.

“Good or bad?”

”Good.”

“Hmm... interesting. Alienboy likes it a little rough, doesn’t he?”

”I think he does, yes.”

So naturally she pinned him on his back and pushed him down on the shoulders, hovering above him smirking. She pushed her breasts hard on his face. He groaned. “Fuck.” 

She lifted herself up. ”You’ll have to be a little more specific than that, Sunshine.”

”I want to fuck you.”

”There we go. How do you want to fuck me?”

”I want you... to take me however you please.”

“I like that.”

She then grabbed his cock and directed it inside her, slowly sinking down on him, both gasping, getting used to the feeling. The Doctor was lost in the sensation of feeling her around him, sinking slowly to the bliss of Donna, Donna, Donna.

She started moving on him, swirling her hips around, slowly, gasping, and it felt just as amazing as in his wildest fantasies, he was soon moaning and they moved together, establishing a slowly climbing, accelerating rhythm that was driving him absolutely crazy. She arched her back and he gripped her by the hips, desperately trying to hold onto something while the pleasure pulsed in his body like a wave washing over everything else.

Donna’s hair was on fire, and so were her freckles.

He was filled with the burning honey wine filling his veins again, thrusting up and down, swaying left and right, Donna gasping and moaning above her, her breasts bouncing up and down, sweaty hair on her face, sticking to her forehead. He could almost hear the singing and feel the air thickening around them, and he saw it; a glimmer; a single drop of sweat between her breasts, rolling down her chest.

He pulled her down against him and he just had to have a taste of it, reaching to lick her chest between her breasts, the shimmering drop of sweat. Salty and sweet sweat. Then her hands were gripping him, pulling his hair, and then she pushed him away to face him and stare in his eyes, forehead against forehead, never stopping moving against him. There they panted, sweaty foreheads touching, kissing breathlessly, breathing in each other’s mouths, pleasure swirling in them, building towards release.

“I’m... I’m gonna... Fuck Donna...”

”Say it.”

He was groaning. ”I’m gonna come.”

”Just a... little longer.” She panted.

He moved his hand between them, searching to rub against her clit. He was so so so so close.

Donna moaned hard. “Fuck yes. Okay, I’m there, I’m... Fuck. I’m gonna... I’m gonna come... Don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck, fuck, Doctor, fuck!”

She went over the edge, tightening and pulsing around him, screaming into his mouth and finally, finally he allowed himself to lose all the control and his eyes rolled in his head when he bucked his hips into her one last time and came, gripping her bottom, in a silent scream, gripping, gripping anywhere he could, on her waist and back and finally hands on her hair, pulling her closer, if that was even possible, and she relaxed on him, and there they lay, both panting, completely, absolutely blissful.

”Yes.” He whispered.

“What’s that?” She mumbled back.

”Yes. Fuck yeah.” _Weak_.

“Is that all you have to say?”

He nodded.

She rolled from on top of him and lay next to him, pulling the blanket on them.

”Honestly if I knew all you needed to shut up was have a piece of me, I’d never have established the whole no-mating-thing.”

He just sighed and giggled in her hair, nuzzling closer to her neck.

”Tongue-tied Alienboy.”

“I do have one question.”

”Yeah?”

There was a long break, him clearly fighting over sleep.

“What was that thing Aphrodite gave you?”

She waited a while, looking into the ceiling, smiling. ”No idea. She did explain it to me, but yesterday seems all too fuzzy in my head. For a moment there I could see _inside her head_. Too bad I can’t remember any of it.”

“Too bad, indeed.” He didn’t seem to mind that much though.

They laid there a moment in silence, enjoying, The Doctor’s eyes already closed and his breathing getting slower and heavier, Donna studying the ceiling, thinking.

She turned over and nudged close to him, wrapping one leg on top of him. “Do you know who was Aphrodite’s longest lasting lover?” She whispered to his ear.

”I do not.” He was mumbling as sleep slowly took over him.

”Ares. He was the God of War.”

“Ghnm.” Was the only sensible thing that came out of his mouth, as the fire’s afterglow washed over him, taking him with it completely and pulling him under sweet honey dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic!!! I absolutely love how the comments became a shared Catherine Tate appreciation forum. Keep it up ya’ll!
> 
> I’d love some suggestions for future fics, so drop by my tumblr if you have some ideas. I’m alienevan there as well and my promts are open.


End file.
